


Christmas in Space Vegas

by Tano



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tano/pseuds/Tano
Summary: A Christmas special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posting the first part now because I have zero patience, and I want to have at least the little bit I got done up. Sorry it's short. I promise to update it by tomorrow or tonight.  
> \---
> 
> UPDATED SO THE FIRST PART IS NOW LONGER, second part coming soon. Sorry. Christmas got hectic and I didn't get the alone time I was hoping for.

"We can't go outside. Ava'll freeze."

"It's just a little snow. She won't die, I'm sure." Maggie was already wrapping a soft green scarf around her neck, tugging at its ends to adjust it so it could hug her neck in such a way she thought was flattering.

Gil frowned, looking down at his gloved hands thoughtfully.

"If you insist, I don't want to abandon her while we go out and have fun...”

"Relax, her and I went shopping earlier. She got tons of stuff she needed, I promise."

Sitting in the far corner, the mentioned girl seemed glow a bit in embarrassment. Her throat was speckled in blotches of vibrant yellows, all the way up to her blaring scarlet cheeks.

"Are you sure? She looks like she might have a fever..."

"Oh please. She's just a little winded from all that shopping, right, Ava?"

She agrees, nodding sheepishly while her feet pushed a few bags from the earlier shopping trip beneath her chair.

"Don't worry about me, okay, Gil? Nevy might want to see the lights, too."

"Oh, true. It's not often we land on a planet that celebrates such a holiday. Christmas, was it?"

"Yeah. It's the birthday of some guy who died... Like, a really, really long time ago."

"Was he important?"

"I think."

"They could just be making it up. This planet does seem to be a bit... Novelty, don't you think? It's based off of another planet."

"Only this part. Right now, we're in..." Maggie walks towards the counter situated in the center of the room, her heels clinking as they went from carpet to tile.

“‘The Lost Vegas...’" She scrunches her nose.

"It sounds like some kind of movie. Apparently it was known for its celebrity impersonators, naked people and uh, drive through weddings?"

"... This doesn't sound like a very good place, Maggie."

"Yeah, well, we can blame Odin for landing the ship here. Apparently this was the only place to land for a billion miles or something."

"I s-said, it was the closest planet a-available that actually met the fueling req-quirements for our s-ship." Odin replied from the bathroom, sighing.

A towel hung from his neck, his dark hair still damp from the shower.

"Yeah, yeah. At least they have a mall. Me and Gil were going out to see the lights, did you wanna come?" She pauses.

"Or, did you wanna stay here with Ava?"

She smirks a little when she says it, obviously implying something was going to happen if they were left to themselves.

"... Maggie-" Ava began, but Odin interrupted before she could continue.

"I-I w-was g-g-going t-to s-see i-if A-Ava w-w-wanted h-help w-with r-replacing s-some of the ship p-parts."

"It's _Christmas_ , Odin- and you're gonna go work on the ship?"

"You d-didn't even know C-Christmas was a holiday until a f-few hours ago."

"So? That doesn't mean I can't appreciate it for what it is."

"Some c-corporate i-invented h-holiday f-for the sake s-selling a-amusement park vacations l-like this one?"

"Rude. It's for the sake of giving and being together. How can you be such a," She glances back towards the brochures on the counter.

"-a Grinch."

"A w-what?"

"A Grinch, Odin. Didn't you know? Apparently he uh, stole Christmas from Jesus or something." She nods knowingly.

"But that's okay, cuz' you know what happened to the Grinch in the end?"

"I-I'd rather n-not, honestly."

"His hearts grows like eight sizes and he and Jesus become good friends.

So, in the spirit of Christmas, why don't you take Ava downstairs? They're holding a Christmas party down there. It'd be a shame for none of us to enjoy it."

"... W-what a-are you trying t-to do?"

"I'm just trying to make sure Ava doesn't spend her Christmas all alone in our hotel room."

"F-fine then. W-we'll g-go w-waste some time d-downstairs."

"Good. Now, don't stay out too late, alright kids?"

Odin rolls his eyes, heading towards the hotel door where he'd left his shoes when they'd first settled into the room.

\--

Twenty minutes pass before Maggie and Gil are out and on to the streets, and five more pass before Ava says anything to Odin.

"Do you really want to go?"

"N-not really. B-but Maggie's probably down t-there, w-waiting for us to show up..."

Ava laughed quietly before nodding, sliding out of the confines of the velvet chair she'd been seated in.

"I-I'll go change real quick and then we can go." She's faced away from him, but he can see some of the tiles on her skin blotch in such that implied she was a tad hesitant about changing.

Odin doesn't bother changing into anything special- not that he would have anything special in the first place. He had purchased a few articles of clothing and necessities since his mission had started, the ones he'd brought with him being destroyed in a tree-related incident. Remembering it caused his mood to sour a bit, and he reached for his pipe. Usually it was located in his pocket, but upon recalling his recent shower, he realized it was still on the bathroom sink. Ava was probably still in there, wasn't she?

He glanced towards the door that hid his beloved pipe, and could hear his companion shuffling inside. She didn't have to change clothing just to go to some obscure holiday party downstairs, did she?

Without much thought, he sat down into the same chair Ava had been sitting in earlier. It still smelt a little like her. She mostly smelt like ashes and sulfur. Exactly what one would assume she would smell like, considering she happened to puke lava and accidently burn whatever she was sitting on most of the time.

Although, beneath what was bitter and expected, her scent contained hints of parchment. Like dust covered books, the kind that remained unopened for years. He couldn't think of a place for her to have gotten it from, but it was oddly pleasant none the less.

"... You left your pipe in the bathroom."

He was jerked from his thoughts when his missing pipe was stuck a few inches from his nose, a certain redhead holding it out to him.

"T-thanks."

Looking from his pipe to the girl who handed it to him, he found himself blinking a few times. No longer was she in a worn rabbit hoodie with her stardust dress underneath, instead a long sleeved, floral pattern dress adorned her petite body. Her hair had been combed back nicely, and her horns had been hidden beneath a peach colored sunhat which had been decorated with a few plastic daisies.

"What? Jealous of the hat Maggie got me?" She huffed, tugging it a bit further down on her head. Ava fidgeted nervously, choosing to turn on her heel before dealing with his odd look any longer.

"I-If I look ridiculous, you can just tell me. Not just... Stare."

"N-No, I-I wasn't e-expecting i-i-it is a-all. Y-you.. C-changing c-clothes, I mean. It, l-looks good. T-the clothes." He swallowed hard, the sound nearly audible. Trying to situate himself and his own unexpected reaction, he coughed into hand before rubbing at his heated cheeks. Okay, fine, she was cute. He didn't know why he'd reacted like that, still.

"O-oh. Well, thank you." Ava patted the skirt of her dress, her own cheeks glowing slightly from the awkward exchange. A giggle was heard from the window, and Ava immediately snapped her head in the direction.

"Is that Maggie--?!" A little desperate to disperse the situation at hand, Ava immediately headed towards it.

Odin, however, found himself in another predicament. His sisters were here. Of course. He'd just seen them, from the corner of his eye while Ava was fiddling with her dress.

He didn't even want to think about what they were going to tell Olai. Probably that he was on his honeymoon with the target and her friends instead of completing his mission. Flirting in a hotel room all alone with her, ogling the target in her new dress. All kinds of things you're not supposed to do with someone you're practically supposed to kidnap. 

He took Ava by her shoulder, gently pulling back from the window. "I-it's sealed shut, y-you're probably j-just hearing things. C-C'mon, w-we need to g-get going before M-Maggie c-comes back."

"Okay, okay- No need to push." Ava took a few steps ahead of him to rub at her shoulder where he'd taken hold of her.

An awkward silence following the two, they finally left the hotel room, sounds of the party downstairs already reaching their ears.


End file.
